Cindy McPhearson
Cynthia "Cindy" McPhearson is a girl who originally appeared as a recurring (minor) character in the comic strip. In the strip, Cindy shares Huey's classes and appears oblivious to racial issues. She enjoys rap music, especially Snoop Dogg. In the TV series, she is best described as a South Central ghetto girl who happens to be white. Cindy is an extremely talented junior basketball player, the team star who is well-versed (yet overblown) in AAVE and just as cocky as Riley, who, contending against Cindy and eager to obtain upper hand, resorts to reveal stuff about Cindy's mother and publicizing personal problems, which leads to Cindy's crying and running off the court. Appears in the episode "Ballin'" and "The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2", in Season 2 and in Season 3 in the episodes "The Red Ball" and "The Fundraiser" and other episodes. Secrets of Cindy's mother revealed by Riley. .- Her mom was caught giving a blowjob to an unknown men in the country club on her wedding day (riley said she got caught giving a knack which could either be giving a blowjob or having sex with someone unknown) .- Her mom consumed cocaine .- Her mom was about to divorce and was keeping the secret from her. Character Outline Cindy is an extremely talented junior basketball player and a girl scout. Despite being a little girl, her behavior and speech are more like that of a teenager. Cindy is usually portrayed as very tough, but she showed a more fragile side in the episode "Ballin'" when she ran off the basketball court crying after Riley insulted her mother and brought up problems with Cindy's home life. In "The Funraiser", she panicked during a gunfight and shouted "I WANNA GO HOME!" Relationships Riley Freeman Sometime between "Ballin'" and "The Story of Gangstalicious: Part 2", it appears that Riley and Cindy have become friends, though it is never shown when or how. Much like Jazmine with Huey, it is hinted that Cindy may have a one-sided crush on Riley. Evidence for this might include: *In "Ballin'", Cindy's constant taunting during the game may be considered flirtatious behavior. However, she may well have done that to whoever the star player would have been, not just Riley. It can also be seen as an evolving crush. *In "The Story of Gangstalicious: Part 2", Cindy takes the time to hang out with Riley, and is noticeably disappointed and annoyed when Riley refuses. *In "The Fundraiser", Cindy is shown to be the only person who doesn't quit the fund-raising business with Riley, even going with him to the hotel where he cuts off the agreement. This is even after she is shown to be visibly scared of what could happen to them at the same time as Jazmine when the latter quit. *Cindy has never referred to Riley by his real name, only nicknames, which hints at a closeness between the two. It is notable that in "The Story of Gangstalicious: Part 2", Granddad chose to invite Cindy to the Freeman house (rather than the closer friend to the family, Jazmine) to try to extinguish what he believed was Riley becoming gay. His choosing of Cindy over Jazmine, however, may only have been because he knew Riley did not particularly like Jazmine and may have thought he'd have more success with Cindy. Additionally, because this is the first interaction between the two since "Ballin'" it may evidence that Riley had since made it known to Granddad that he considers Cindy a friend. Despite his Gangsta belief in staying away from "Hoes", Riley does seem to consider Cindy a friend since it's obvious they share many of the same views of the world. Jazmine DuBois In the comics, Jazmine and Cindy are best friends. Although Cindy opinion's of the black culture often leave Jazmine confused (especially when she talks about Jazmine's ethnicity), the two get along great. In the series, the two have never interacted. The only instance where they had was in "The Fundraiser" where the girls were helping Riley build his chocolate empire. This was only time the girls have interacted. Others Cindy is shown to have friends in the Girl Scouts. They seem to be her followers more than her friends, and slightly less brutal than she; however, however, as Cindy is beating up a competitor cookie seller, they idly stand and watch the attack, then chase the rival cookie-seller as she flees from Cindy. The blonde girl who informed Cindy of the rival seller even held the girl's head while Cindy repeatedly slapped her so she could not run away. Grey DeLisle voiced the African American girls and Mona Marshall voiced the blonde Caucasian girl. Trivia *In the comic strip, Cindy was shown to be: **About 10 years old, and was Huey's classmate rather than Riley's classmate. **A stereotypically ditzy white girl who is naively interested in black hip hop culture. **Tries to be very friendly, but is obliviously annoying to others. **Jazmine's best friend. **She thought that she was Huey's friend, even though he found her to be really annoying. **She thought that she was Riley's friend, even though he uses her as a patsy for his crimes. *In the TV series, Cindy is: **10 years old, and is Riley's classmate rather than Huey's classmate. **A street-smart "gangsta wannabe" like Riley, who acts much more like a wigga. **Is more rude and aggressive, as seen in "The Fundraiser". **Cindy has so far only had one encounter with Jazmine, in "The Fundraiser". **Huey isn't shown to be interacting with Cindy, besides recruiting her for the kickball team in "The Red Ball". **On the other hand, she is a close friend of Riley's (and treated as his equal). *Despite a lack of canon romance, a lot of fans like to ship Cindy and Riley together. *Cindy is shown to be in the Girl Scouts. However she leads her troop and sells cookies like they were drug dealers. *She is one of the three "wiggas" (whites that act like sterotypically black thugs) in the series (the others being Ed Wuncler III and Gin Rummy). *Because of her appearance, Cindy bears a strong resemblance to Street Fighter character Cammy White. *Cindy is similar to Zorra from the movie "Hoodwinked," as they are both voiced by Tara Strong and speak in AAVE (African American Vernacular English). *Cindy is one of many recurring characters along with Thugnificent, Gangstalicious, Ed Wuncler III, Gin Rummy, A Pimp Named Slickback, etc. who never appeared in Season 4. Gallery Xcfvghjk.jpg 640px-BOONDOCKS_CINDY_MCPHEARSON_by_LeSean.jpg|Cindy in her first apperance in episode "Ballin" Cindy in "The Fundraiser".jpg l (2).jpg l (5).jpg l (6).jpg l (12).jpg l (11).jpg l (7).jpg th6aa3b0ce91c91cb75ed627addc5b5c8d.jpg cindyblog.jpg|Cindy slapping a brown-short-ponytailed girl. cp-1.png tumblr_lv4ue0wijW1qg78udo1_500.gif B3_2.jpg|Cindy and Jazmine Appearances (TV series) Season 2 *"Ballin'" (first appeared) *"The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2" Season 3 *"The Red Ball" (unvoiced) *"The Fundraiser" (last appeared) Category:Characters Category:Comic/TV characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Kids Category:European Americans Category:Students Category:Athletes